Bodily Breakfast
by Spagthesis
Summary: While alone with Lincoln, Leni decides to serve him in breakfast in a not so ordinary fashion. Rated M for lewd.


**Author's note: An odd Lenicoln lewd I did on fumes. Originally posted on my pastebin on 9/19/18.**

* * *

With everyone else out of the Loud House for the time being, Leni and Lincoln were alone. According to their parents, them and the gang wouldn't be back until sometime close to dinner.

Given this occasion, Leni wanted to do something special today in regards to breakfast, also known as her favorite meal of the day. It's a rare chance that she gets to prepare food thanks to that egg salad incident, though for now, nobody was around to prevent her from cooking, and failing to capitalize on such a grand opportunity would be foolish. Besides, she only has one person to satisfy; a boy that she is intent on never letting down.

Having all that on her mind, she went into the living room to visit Lincoln, who just so happened to be gaming at the early hour.

"So, what do you want for breakfast, Lincy?" Leni asked while lingering by him.

Lincoln thought momentarily during mashing buttons.

"Pancakes." He answered calmly.

"It's on me!"

Hearing her response, the boy quirked an eyebrow before speaking. "Leni, that doesn't really..."

"Doesn't what?" She questioned, unaware, but cheery as usual.

"Eh, nevermind." He shrugged.

Leaving the boy to his game, Leni returned to the kitchen to get things started. She's only ever made pancakes with Lori. Doing it on her own might be a challenge, yet she remained confident in herself.

Determined, she took out a pan, some eggs, flour, sugar, and all the other ingredients she needed.

Having everything sitting in front of her, the girl got right to it, mixing, whisking, preparing the whole meal as she recalled with little struggle. She remembered every step and added some magic along the way.

As minutes passed by, Leni got the job done.

She grinned upon witnessing the finished meal. It came out pretty great!

"Lincy is gonna love these!" Leni thought joyfully.

However, something still felt off. She stopped in her tracks to think about what it was.

"I did tell him breakfast was on me..." She pondered, looking down at herself. "But I don't wanna get my dress dirty."

Realizing that, Leni stripped her clothes off.

She laid them on the counter as she grabbed the plate of food.

All alone with her strange ideas, she tried to figure out how to do this.

Soon enough, Leni put her firm buttocks on the table, then laid back as she pushed the plate towards herself.

She snagged the three pancakes, using them to cover up her boobies and kitty. The warmth of the cakes on her body relaxed her to a degree. She felt confident that he'd love what she had in store.

Leni picked up the syrup, pouring it on the cakes, her navel, and other naughty parts. The thick, sugary sweetness trickled down her. She hoped Lincoln was totes hungry to the extent of not even caring what, or whom he'd be eating off of.

"Lincoln, breakfast is ready!" She called out.

Hearing Leni's sweet voice, the boy paused his video game and got up off the couch.

His stomach growled on the way over to the kitchen. He couldn't wait to get a taste of those pancakes.

When Lincoln made it, his eyes widened beyond belief. Sure, breakfast was ready, yet not in the way he imagined; pancakes all neatly stacked on a plate with syrup flowing around it.

Instead, he witnessed his sister sprawled out on the table, completely nude with pancakes covering her privates. Two on her breasts, and one on her vagina as syrup drenched over her porcelain skin.

Holding herself up on her elbows, Leni looked back at him, wishing he would approve of her unorthodox method of making breakfast.

"I hope you like it, Lincy." She said, grinning as the boy's face lost its natural color.

"I d-don't think I'm hungry anymore..." He mumbled, pacing backwards.

"Wait!" Leni pleaded desperately. "I'm sorry, I c-can make them for you again."

"I..." Lincoln paused, seeing her distress, and realizing his appetite was coming full circle. He understood how kind, caring, and pretty she is. He acknowledged her good intentions even if she does some... pretty outlandish things at times, like now.

Leni sat halfway up and frowned in shame. "What was I even thinking?"

"I don't want you to go to the trouble." He said, his eyes nearly watering from the desire that overcame him, and hunger that returned. A boy's gotta eat, no matter how his meal is served.

He nodded. "I'll eat."

Leni gasped happily while she sank down, holding still with a big smile as her brother came closer. She couldn't wait for him to get a taste of them, and her.

Lincoln sat on a chair, his face hovering above Leni's busty, syrup lathered chest.

The boy grabbed the fork and butterknife left out on the table.

He hesitated as he stared at her beautiful body.

Realizing he didn't want to risk accidentally poking her, he decided to go about this differently. Much like she did when she made the pancakes.

Spotting him lean down to her level, Leni got goosebumps.

His hungry mouth hovered above her left breast, edging closer to the pancake that shielded her areola.

Lincoln closed his eyes as he bit into the sweet treat, then opened them to find his sister gazing at him.

He glanced down, seeing the chunk of cake and syrup he scored on the first go.

Little by little, he chewed and swallowed every piece he could. All the while, getting a peek at her right nipple, noticing it gradually becoming uncovered in seconds.

"Do you wanna touch it?" Leni asked.

The look in his eyes certainly hinted curiosity.

Lincoln almost felt guilty even despite her offering. He couldn't deny how nice, and vulnerable it seemed, though. Having already gone this far, he saw no point in limiting himself. "Yeah..."

He kneaded her boob while devouring the remains of the first pancake.

Once done, he brought his sticky fingers to his mouth and gave them a lick. The taste was divine.

Afterwards, Lincoln scooted his chair around until reaching her right side.

He bent down, chomping a few bits out of the second pancake, taking in the great flavor once again.

As the boy ate, he reached an arm over and caressed her breast.

He used two fingers to rub her nipple gently, thus multitasking like a champ.

The grin on Leni's face became as wide as he's ever seen.

Returning the affection, she rubbed his head as he fed.

Her hand soon traveled down, passing his neck and massaging his back.

The soothing touch melted Lincoln's heart, and encouraged him even more.

He grabbed one last bite, then he glanced up at her, smiling.

With the second pancake gone, it was time to move on to the last one.

Right as Lincoln intended to, Leni spoke to him. "Lincy, you missed some yummy syrup."

She winked towards her hardened tit. She desired a firm suckle of it, just to feel it.

"Guess I did." The boy chuckled.

Stooping down, he gave one big, solid suck to her nipple, taking in the syrup through his mouth like a vacuum.

"Ooooh!" Leni squeaked.

Her cries soon transformed into small giggles as her brother winked at her.

"One more to go." Lincoln thought, bobbing his head before maneuvering around.

Once getting right between her legs, he rested his hands on her navel while going head first into the third pancake.

Leni held onto him, providing a gentle touch as he began to finish breakfast.

Each chomp of the fluffy warmth of the cake went by slowly this time around. Understanding that them doing this again would be unlikely, he took his time.

Lincoln gazed dead straight at Leni, who kept an almost unwavering smile as she saw him eating, and enjoying breakfast. Despite the bold approach and having made him feel uneasy before, she felt a sincere gratitude upon realizing how easy the idea grew on him.

He nibbled at a leisurely pace, and made sure she saw him doing so.

He kept the motion going while his sister's head soon went into the clouds.

Her body relaxed as she rested back a bit. It was like a sweet dream to her...

Moments later, Lincoln finished the very last pancake.

"Done." He said, looking at her exposed womanhood and noticing a glob of syrup right between the lips.

Though he felt full, the meal having really hit the spot for him.

Decisions...

Making a fast choice, he decided to take one last go, licking up sugary sweetness off his sister's vagina.

Leni shot up with a deep, unusual moan when she sensed his tongue drag up against her.

Lincoln looked at her, completely unaware that he hit her extra sweet spot.

Right as he began to sit up, she purred. "Lincy, can you do that a few more times? It felt really, really good."

The boy stared at her wet sex again, spotting more strands of syrup he missed.

"Sure..." He replied. A little extra wouldn't hurt, right?

As Lincoln delved deeper, the taste of the sweet syrup went away in exchange for a strange nectar seeped around her lower lips. The taste of it being nearly as saccharine, however.

"More..." She moaned, holding herself steady, trying her hardest to not go ballistic as his tongue ravaged her muff.

During the moment, Leni swung a hand around, shoving his face closer between her legs, increasing the contact, thus ensuring his mouth was completely latched on and licking something fierce.

Lincoln's face soon became a sticky mess of grool and syrup.

Feeling he had done his best, he freed his head between her legs and glanced up at her yet again.

The girl beamed at him.

She got off the table, forcing the boy into her arms and between her breasts.

"Did you like breakfast?" She asked in a warm, satisfied tone.

Lincoln ogled at her while her orbs nearly smothered him.

"Yeah, those were the best pancakes I've ever had!" He exclaimed, wearing a big, goofy grin.

Leni's heart warmed up even further while resting her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm so happy you did, Lincy. But I don't think I'll be able to make you anymore that way anytime soon..."

"That's true." Lincoln said, noticing her mood shift. "...No matter what, I'll always remember this, and maybe if we're lucky we could do it again someday."

"Yeah, I really hope so." She responded, stroking his white hair lovingly.

After ending their embrace, Leni spoke. "I gotta clean up now. I'll see you in a few mins, 'kay?"

Lincoln nodded before going on his way, and remembering he had a video game to play.

Leni headed to the sink to wash up a bit. Even though her brother did a fine of job licking up the syrup, she could still sense the stickiness all over her body.

Using some paper towels and soap, the girl cleaned herself in a jiffy.

Leni then looked back at her dress slumped over the counter.

"Hmm..." She contemplated. "Wait, that's right!"

Something clicked, informing her that she might be better off remaining nude.

With that in mind, she went over to check on Lincoln.

The boy was in the living room playing his video game as if nothing happened back there. There was no telling what he's thinking about now.

He just sat there, fixated on shooting villains while occasionally licking his lips. They were so sticky.

When rolling his tongue around, he could somewhat taste Leni in his mouth. The tang of her mirrored her personality, being extremely sweet like the syrup, but much better, and completely natural.

Following witnessing Lincoln in his natural habitat, a smugness overcame Leni upon recalling that her family wouldn't return until nighttime.

"Lincy, I'll be back down in a few hours to make you lunch!" She promised as she strolled upstairs.

"Alrighty." He replied, glancing over at her.

Though he felt a little confused as to why she was still naked, and casually so.

While walking, she gripped the side of the staircase and peeked her head out.

"By the way..."

Being interested in what she had to say, Lincoln turned to face her again.

"It's on me..."


End file.
